darksidersfandomcom-20200223-history
Crossblade
The Crossblade is a multi-bladed ranged weapon which spins into enemies in a similar way to a throwing star. The weapon of choice is handed to the player characters Fury and War during their respective game titles. Fury is granted her Crossblade as a gift from The Archangel Usiel, while she's on her quest to recapture the Seven Deadly Sins. She utilizes it with more combat efficiency than her brother, as the Crossblade in her possession can channel Hollow Magic. Endowing it with differing mystic effects to aid Fury on her journey. In Darksiders, it is the first ranged weapon War obtains, being acquired in the basement of the Twilight Cathedral, and then used to defeat The Jailer and Tiamat, as well as traverse the dungeon. The achievement/tophy "Elemental Thief" is gained when War obtains the Crossblade. The Crossblade is also useful in solving puzzles and can be used to activate certain switches, as well as transfer elements such as fire to an inactive bomb - causing it to explode. The Crossblade is perhaps at its most useful when it holds an enemy in place (paralyzed for a moment) while War attacks him with a main weapon or focuses on something else, though this is not always effective. The Crossblade mostly serves as a puzzle-solver, rather than a main weapon, as it is too weak and takes too long and repeated throws to kill anything other than Wicked and Duskwing. However, if you wish to use the Crossblade as a weapon, seek out the Legendary Enhancement, Strife's Offering. It increases ranged attack damage as well as reduces War's received ranged damage. Also, make sure you purchase all the upgrades for the Crossblade that Vulgrim has to offer. The same cannot be said of Fury's Crossblade, as it channel's her magical power which can have a myriad of debilitating effects on enemies as well as acts as a riddle key. She can have Ulthane improve its striking ability, or personally augment it's battle power through acquired runes which give it and it's user new abilities. Upgrades War's Crossblade can be upgraded with enhancements from Vulgrim. *'Ricochet Blade', 500 Souls - Causes the Crossblade to ricochet between enemies near the target when thrown. *'Ricochet Haze', 1500 Souls - Boosts the number of ricochet attacks by the Crossblade. (Available after purchasing Ricochet Blade) *'The Shredder', 5000 Souls - Charged attacks with the Crossblade reap Wrath Souls from enemies. While Fury's can be better augmented as an offensive munition. *'Blaze Shot', Flame Hollow - Immolates Salvation with mystic fire, causes anything hit by it to burn on contact. *'Heavy Strike', Force Hollow - Adds extra power and heft behind each throw. Used for smashing purple stones that're out of hammers reach. *'Shock Cleave', Storm Hollow - Gifts an added electrical jump to the Crossblade's edge which strikes an enemy lightning with every cut. *'Still Blow', Stasis Hollow - Channeling the space/time aspects of the magic, Fury's ranged weapon can temporarily slow enemies and objects to a distilled crawl. Trivia * The weapon bears strong similarities in function to the "glaive" from Dark Sector. * Centuries before the Apocalypse, a corrupted angel wielding a Crossblade began a cult on earth. Death killed her, but it is possible that her followers survived and built the Twilight Cathedral, keeping the Crossblade as a holy relic. ** Crossblade necklaces were also worn among the legions of Abbadon's garrison same as Makhala's cult members. Done so as a sign of faith by Angel & Acolyte alike to the light and of Heavenly allegiance to the creator who spawned them. * Every Garrison within Heaven's forces possesses their own iteration of the Crossblade. As the version Usiel gave to Fury while searching for Lust was of a different design compared to Abbadon and Makhala's throwing blade. * Darksiders III indicates that there are five special holy Crossblades utilized by Heavens various garrisons. Fury's Salvation being one of them. de:Kreuzklinge Category:Darksiders Equipment Category:Darksiders 3 Gear